Les Fleurs du Mal
by Ms. Izzy
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics. 4. The Swan Maiden
1. Time

3000 years in 100 words.

Originally posted on the livejournal Vampire Knight community 10/23/2008. This is not in the least bit canon.

* * *

Time

She is born to the sound of the fall of Troy. The chaos of battle provides a feast for her father's court.

She is promised to her eldest brother. There is scandal when she elopes with the younger.

They travel the world and the centuries together, their names as mutable as the kingdoms that rise and fall around them. They leave in their wake a trail of bloodless corpses and mad creatures.

Time changes all things, even them. They are calmer now and rejoin their father's court. They finally decide to start a family. And it all ends too soon.


	2. Cophetua

Kaname's infatuation with Yuuki seems even stranger to an observer.

Originally posted on the livejournal Vampire Knight community 10/23/2008.

* * *

Cophetua

When Takuma first sees Kaname's little human girl he is confused. How can this foundling have captivated the uncrowned king of the vampires?

She really is nothing special, he thinks. She is a pretty thing, but what is that to the beauty of the nobles who serve him? Her coloring is dull, her eyes have a strange vacancy to them and while her blood is sweet-smelling, Kaname has not touched it.

But there is something in her smile that seems familiar, though Takuma cannot place where he has seen it before.

Years later, as his world falls apart, he remembers.


	3. 5 Times, 1 Time

Originally posted on the livejournal Vampire Knight community 12/11/2008. I made a tiny edit to part 4 due to recent manga chapters.  


* * *

Five Times Kaname Almost Turned Yuuki, and the One Time He Did

1.

As his newly-human sister examined his fangs, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she would just press a little harder. It was only when she screamed that he could remind himself why she had to hide.

2.

He had almost forgotten how vulnerable she was when she ran into another vampire on her eleventh "birthday." The terror he felt when he wondered what might have happened had he been a little later was enough justification for him. But as she clung to him afterwards he paused. He could wait. Just a little longer.

3.

When she asked for his advice in dealing with Kiryuu, he felt a little sick. Would she be asking about another boy if she remembered she had a fiancé? The way the boy looked at her had already made him nervous. Those looks would change if Yuuki was again a vampire.

But that would break her heart, wouldn't it? Losing a new friend in such a way. The sad look she had in her eyes now was bad enough.

He would just have to keep an eye on Kiryuu.

4.

There was another close call. Arriving to find her on the stairs, a noble leaning over her, was nearly too much for his self-control. If only he could kill the one threatening her as he had killed that Level E years before.

But leaning over her himself, with her sweet, _wrong_ blood pounding through the veins and arteries of her smooth neck…If Ruka hadn't stopped him…

He would have to take drastic measures.

5.

This time he asked. He nearly begged, actually. She was still so tempting; the warmth of her hands as she petted his hair, the beat of her heart, all of it. And it was so nearly time.

As he leaned in she agreed. Finally, he thought. Finally. The scent of tears was the only thing that stopped him.

Not quite yet.

6.

It was finally time. He cradled his sister, his bride in his arms. Slowly, tenderly, his fangs pierced her neck.

As her blood filled his mouth, he could already taste it changing.

_Why do you always look so sad whenever you're with me?_

No more. Now he would have her back.


	4. The Swan Maiden

I wrote this last fall but forgot to post it. A recent lecture on Animal Bride tales made me think of it.

* * *

When Yuuki was little, Kaname told her stories about hunters who stole the skins of swan maidens and forced them to live as human women. Yuuki would cry for the poor, trapped girls—they were always so sad to be kept away from their families and their true selves—while the Chairman—_Father_ gave Kaname strange looks.

Though she could not put it into words, Yuuki knew the feeling that the rest of her was hidden, if she could only find it. So when Kaname gave her back her skin, she slipped it on and flew away from her hunters.


End file.
